Haider (Drachenlord)
Die Haider, namentlich nicht zu verwechseln mit der Heider, auch bekannt als Haiderschaft ''oder ''Drachenlord Hater, sind neben ihrem Gegenstück, den Drachis, eine der beiden Communities des YouTubers Drachenlord. Allgemeine Informationen Die Haiderschaft besteht fast zeitgleich, seitdem Drachenlord seit 2013 auf seinem Hauptkanal auf YouTube Videos veröffentlicht. Zu ihrer größten Diskussionsstelle wurden Threads auf der Seite Lachschon, welche seit Frühjahr 2014 erstellt wurden und insgesamt bereits über 100.000 Beiträge über Drachenlord beinhalten.Lachschon Threads Back-Ups Droche.rf, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Der größte Thread umfasst derzeit über 3350 Seiten.Der Drachenlord - Part 3 Lachschon, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Auch in den Foren von GameStar und WorldofPlayers, welche zu den 5 größten in Deutschland gehören, wurde in der Vergangenheit mehrmals über Drachenlord diskutiert. Haider sind auf allen halbwegs bekannten Social-Media-Plattformen vertreten, insbesondere auf YouTube und Twitter. Teile der Community haben sich zudem über die Jahre auch auf andere YouTuber wie Suzie Grime ausgebreitet. Genaue Zahlen, wie viele Haider gibt, sind nicht vorhanden. Anhand Aufruferzahlen, Follower und Abonnenten einiger Videos und Profile von Haidern, lassen sich allerdings mindestens 5.000 feste Mitglieder abschätzen. Ein Teil der ernsteren Haider möchte nicht, dass sich weitere Personen in das Drachengame einmischen, da es laut ihnen ansonsten weiter zerstört wird. So wurden bereits in der Vergangenheit YouTuber wie BabyChrizzy und KuchenTV für ihr Mitwirken bestraft. Aber auch von unterschiedlichen Drachenlordbesuchern wurden Facebook-Profile ausfindig gemacht und unter anderem die Fotos der Betroffenen verbreitet. Laut Drachenlord sind die meisten Hater arbeitslos und haben kein eigenes Leben. Er ist besonders von den Personen genervt, die ihn ohne Einwilligung besuchen, anlügen und verraten. Dies führte letztlich auch dazu, dass er vermehrt die Hater vor seinem Grundstück filmte und bloßstellte. Sie sind laut ihm der Grund, weshalb er öfters bzw. zuletzt Frühjahr 2017 damit aufhörte, regulär Videos zu veröffentlichen.Ende Gelende und Tschau Kakau YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Jedoch erzählte er in der Vergangenheit gleichermaßen, dass er sich bewusst ist, dass ihm nicht alle Hater schaden möchten, sondern manche Dinge wie Bilder und Sprüche in den Kommentaren nicht böse meinen. So lobte er beispielsweise auch Kanäle, wie NeuesVonDerSchanze, welcher Drachenlords Alltag in mehreren animierten Folgen humorvoll darstellt. Bedeutung Definition & Namensentstehung Der Begriff Haider stammt von Drachenlord selbst. Durch seinen Dialekt spricht er einige Wörter anders aus. So wurden aus den Hatern die Haider und einige Zuschauer übernahmen den Begriff für ihre Drachenlord-Community. Da Drachenlord eine eigene Definition von Hatern hat, handelt es sich bei den Haidern nicht zwangsweise um feindselige Zuschauer. Einige Hater sind in gewisser Weise ebenfalls Fans. Zudem werden sie inzwischen in mehrere Arten eingeteilt. Klassischer Haider Haider, die sich an Formaten der Haiderschaft beteiligen und/oder Drachenlord mit bestimmten Erwartungen halbwegs regelmäßig verfolgen. Low Leveler Als Low Leveler wurden ursprünglich Haider und Zuschauer bezeichnet, welche auf YouNow einen niedrigen Level hatten. Inzwischen werden alle Haider in diese Kategorie eingestuft, welche unbekannt sind und gerade damit angefangen haben, sich mit Drachenlord auseinanderzusetzen. Kuchenkind Ein Kuchenkind war ursprünglich ein unreifer Zuschauer von KuchenTV, der nicht an den Formaten der Haiderschaft teilnimmt. Der Begriff wurde bekannt, als KuchenTV Drachenlord besuchte und ein Großteil seiner Zuschauer zu ihm hielt. Teilweise werden ebenfalls Drachis und Drachenlord Hater, welche sich gegen die Haiderschaft stellen und diese stören, als Kuchenkinder bezeichnet. Begriffe Folgende Begriffe, Sprüche und Zitate sind sehr bekannt unter der Haiderschaft und werden von ihr teilweise immer wieder aufgegriffen. Einerseits haben sie diese selbst erschaffen, oder von Drachenlord übernommen. * 29.02.2016, war ein wenige Wochen zuvor ohne Ursprungsquelle von Haidern angekündigter Tag, an welchem etwas im Drachengame passieren sollte. Mark Wupke war unter anderem Hauptverbreiter des Datums.Das Ende des Drachenlords YouTube, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 Man wusste jedoch nicht, was geschehen wird. So vermuteten mehrere, dass Regenbogenschaf wieder mit YouTube anfangen würde, dass Drachenlords Kanal gelöscht wird, oder etwas am Altschauerberg passiert. Es gab auch schon erste Vermutungen, dass nichts passieren wird und Drachenlord nur sehr nervös werden soll. Wenige Tage vor dem besagten Datum redete er letztlich auch über den anstehenden Tag. Am 29.02.2016 selbst passierte schließlich nichts außergewöhnliches. * A Frosch, wurde von Drachenlord während eines Streams gesagt. Zuvor lachte er über etwas, dass im Fernsehen lief.Drachenlord übertrifft sich selbst YouTube, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 Boneclinks griff die Bemerkung erneut auf, während er zum ersten Mal mit Drachenlord streamte und seitdem wurde der Begriff in der Haiderschaft bekannt.Drachenlord fordert Boneclinks auf und heult danach YouTube, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 * Prügel rausschmeißen, wurde von Drachenlord während eines Videos erwähnt. * Die Haut ist kein Organ, ist ein Behauptung, die Drachenlord mit fester Überzeugung vertritt. Später fügte er hinzu, dass es nur seine eigene Ansicht ist. Ursprünglich stammt die Behauptung aus einer Teamspeak-Konversation und führte zu einigen Diskussionen. * Drachengame, umfasst die gesamte Geschichte, welche sich zwischen Drachenlord und den Haidern abspielt. Wird auch als Game of Trolls bezeichnet, was eine Anlehnung an Game of Thrones darstellt. Gleichermaßen wird auch die Serie von den Haidern in verschiedene Staffeln mit finalen Ereignissen eingeteilt. * Drachenschanze, auch Schimmelschanze genannt, ist eine Bezeichnung für Drachenlords Haus. * Ey Mallah, ist ein alter Freund von Drachenlord, welcher in einem Video vermehrt "Ey Mallah" sagte und deshalb nach dem Ausdruck benannt wurde.Drachenlord feiert Geburstag YouTube, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 * Ezala, heißt Jetzt. * Hass ist keine Emotion, sagte Drachenlord während eines YouNow-Streams. Seitdem greifen die Hater die Aussage immer wieder auf. * Lösch dich, ist eine ununterbrochene Aufforderung an Drachenlord einiger Hater. Auf ihr basiert ebenfalls das Videoformat LÖSCH DICH. * Kaschper, auch manchmal Kaschperle, ist eine alternative Bezeichnung für die Haider. Drachenlord verwendete den Begriff überwiegend, wenn ihm die Hater unfähig vorkamen und ihn nervten. * Meddl, auch oft Meddl Leude, wurde von Drachenlord sehr oft zu Beginn seiner Videos gesagt. Eigentlich meint er Metal Leute. Seitdem die Hater den Begriff übernommen haben, strengt sich Drachenlord umso mehr an, es richtig auszusprechen und nimmt dieses Markenzeichen nicht weiter an, obwohl es eines seiner größten Wiedererkennungsmerkmale ist. * Meddlfranken, setzt sich aus Metal und Mittelfranken zusammen. * Mett, ist die Bezeichnung für den Drachenlord-üblichen Content, wegen welchem die Haider Drachenlord und andere Haider in erster Linie schauen und folgen. Die besten Projekte werden ebenfalls als Qualitätsmett bezeichnet. Öfters sagen sie ebenfalls Rainer ist Mett. In dem Fall steht Mett für mad (Englisch), was auf Deutsch wütend heißt. Laut Berndian wurde der Begriff bereits vor Drachenlords Laufbahn auf YouTube im Internet von Bekannten verwendet. * Mettwoch, steht ursprünglich für den Heiratsantrag, welchen Drachenlord Erdbeerchen auf YouNow machte.Mettwoch Doktor Winkler Wiki, abgerufen am 23.06.2017 Wie der Name andeutet, geschah das Ereignis an einem Mittwoch. * Mit "Ai", ganz wichtig, wurde von Drachenlord erwähnt, als er in einem Faktenvideo seinen Namen mitteilte. * Ohne Dreck alder, wurde von Drachenlord kurz vor dem Feuerwehreinsatz gesagt.Drachenlord rastet aus - Feuerwehreinsatz YouTube, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 * Rück' mal ein Stück, dass ist ja großartig! Wurde von Malte während des Heiratsantrages auf YouNow gesagt, da er zu wenig Platz hatte. Dorian der Übermensch und Erdbeerchen rückten allerdings nicht, da sie zu sehr auf den Stream fixiert waren. Seitdem schreiben die Haider gelegentlich "Bin gerückt", wenn sie etwas großartig finden. * Unbesiegt, ist der Status von Drachenlord. Laut ihm können ihn die Hater niemals besiegen. Mehrere Hater meinen, dass er sich früher oder später selbst besiegen wird. * Weitere Liste der Haider Die bekanntesten Haider Haider, welche sehr bekannt im "Drachengame" sind und größtenteils schon vermehrt Kontakt zu Drachenlord hatten. * [[Dorian der Übermensch|'Dorian der Übermensch']], erlangte insbesondere Bekanntheit durch sein Mitwirken während des Heiratsantrages, welchen Drachenlord an Erdbeerchen stellte.YouNow Stream - Heiratsantrag an Erdbeerchen YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 * [[Imp|'Impertinenzius']], ist laut Drachenlord einer seiner ältesten Haider. Er macht regelmäßig Videos über Drachenlord und parodiert ihn. * [[Boneclinks|'Boneclinks']], reagierte besonders in der Vergangenheit auf einige Videos von Drachenlord. * [[Regenbogenschaf|'Regenbogenschaf']], ist mitunter der bekannteste Haider von Drachenlord. Er wurde unter anderem durch seine Videos gegen Drachenlord, sowie den Lügenlord-Song bekannt.Lügenlord-Song YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Drachenlord ist ihm gegebenüber mit der Zeit leicht paranoid geworden und machte ihn für einige negative Geschehnisse verantwortlich. * [[Lügenlord|'Lügenlord']], ein Kanal, welcher Videos über Drachenlord veröffentlichte und insgesamt 3 mal gelöscht wurde. Er uploadete unter anderem den Zusammenschnitt des Heiratsantrages, Highlight, sowie exklusives Material von Hatern. * [[Gundoldingen|'Gundoldingen']], erstellte Videos über Drachenlord, redete mit KuchenTV über seinen Besuch in Emskirchen und wurde aus der Haiderschaft auf Verdacht, andere Hater zu leaken, ausgeschlossen. Gelegentlich macht er noch eigene Projekte. * [[Turbo Myu|'TurboMyu']], erstellte in der Vergangenheit Zusammenschnitte von den YouNow-Streams von Drachenlord. Jedoch verlor er Anfang 2016 das Interesse daran.RIP TurboMyu - #besiegt YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 * [[abc def|'Abc Def']], übernimmt die Stream-Zusammenschnitte, seitdem TurboMyu damit aufhörte.Abc Def - Profil YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 * Drouuul, kommentiert auf Twitter einige Nachrichten von Drachenlord. Er hat laut seinem Namen zu beurteilen schon über 200 Accounts erstellt, da die vorherigen jeweils immer von Drachenlord blockiert wurden.218. Twitter-Profil von Drouuul Twitter, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Auch Drachenlord äußerte sich während Videos und in Tweets dazu. Ein weiteres Wiedererkennungsmerkmal ist sein Igel-Profilbild. Inzwischen steckt nicht mehr nur eine Person hinter dem Igel, sondern gelegentlich erstellen auch andere Leute ein Drouuul-Profil. Auch Hausbesucher gaben sich in der Vergangenheit als die Person aus, die hinter dem Igel steckt. * [[AltF4Games|'AltF4Games']], kommentiert auf YouTube und Twitter viele Themen, die mit Drachenlord zusammenhängen.Drachenlord VS AltF4Games YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Er gehört zu den bekanntesten Haidern, da er durch seine Reichweite bereits zuvor allgemein in der Videospielszene bekannt war. * Berndian, auch bekannt als Neobiene, lud Drachenlord in der Vergangenheit in seine Radioshow ein. Außerdem schenkte er Rainer einen Computer, der mit Viren befallen war. * [[Drachenlord Nervt|'DrachenLord Nervt']], wird von vielen als Haider der ersten Stunde bezeichnet. * [[CptMeddl|'CptMeddl']], auch bekannt als CYBERSCHISS, animiert und zeichnet Drachenlord regelmäßig. Zudem erstellt er ganze Musikvideos über ihn und arbeitet gelegentlich mit Regenbogenschaf zusammen. * Lachschon-Community, postete besonders in der Vergangenheit einige Bilder über Drachenlord auf ihrer Seite. Laut Drachenlord war Lachschon kurz vor ihrem Ende, bis sie schließlich damit anfingen, sich mit ihm zu befassen und so wieder neue Bekanntheit erlangten. In ihrem Forumsthread über Drachenlord dürfen nur Mitglieder schreiben, die sich vor dem 20.10.2015 registrierten. Ansonsten werden die Nutzer direkt gesperrt, oder benötigen eine besondere Genehmigung, für welche ein Antrag eingereicht werden muss. Weitere Haider Folgende Haider sind ebenfalls daran zu erkennen, dass sie auf ihren Social Media Profilen, vorzugsweise YouTube, Inhalte veröffentlichen, die mit Drachenlord zu tun haben und sich tiefgründiger mit ihm auseinandersetzen. Teilweise deuten ihre Namen ebenfalls an, dass es sich bei ihnen um einen Teil der Haiderschaft handelt. * Trollstuhl * Heribert Breidsamer * Drache Pls * Löschzwerg1510 * Mulumbi DerModerator * Feinkost * LUEGENLORD.TK * drachenbanger * Rainer Affenkeks * FantasyDrache * Unbesiegt * Blumenkunde * Säiwer der Häider * Trucker Alfred1510 * Tiger10ab * WilliGimmel * Frosch Production * SIK * Drachenpest * HerrBucket's DrachenMett * Sortis * DrachenVlog * zerkratzteCD * Altschauerberg Hartzer Der überHaider * Drachenfan * Drachen Gott * Drachenprinzessin * Drachen_Reiter * DrechenLard * WeinerRinkler Archive * DrachenKonzentrat * Esel Lord * CSI EMSKIRCHEN * brovogadoer * LardDrachen * Exhumierter Erzeuger * Diener Danken * RainerPinkler * Ehhhh Malla Productions * Drachenlord Archiv 2.0 * Froschmann * Eagle Kreis * Alde Gleggersau * NeuesVonDerSchanze * Luna Popcorn * Mark Wupke * Weitere Ohne Profile Folgende Haider hatten nur einen oder wenige Auftritte für einen kürzeren Zeitabschnitt und besitzen kein offiziell bekanntes Profil, mit welchem sie sich als Haider präsentieren. * Alexander S, meldete am 16. Juli 2015 scherzhaft ein Feuer auf Drachenlords Grundstück und ist somit für das erste deutsche Swatting verantwortlich.Bericht über ersten deutschen Swatting-Vorfall Giga, abgerufen am 09.06.2017Bericht über ersten deutschen Swatting-Vorfall IGN, abgerufen am 09.06.2017Bericht über ersten deutschen Swatting-Vorfall Chip, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Deshalb und wegen weiteren Cyberverbrechen wurde er zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von 3,5 Jahren verurteilt. Der Feuerwehreinsatz machte dabei 6 Monate der gesamten Strafe aus. * Malte, begleitete Erdbeerchen zusammen mit Drorian der Übermensch bei dem Heiratsantrag auf YouNow. Wenige Tage nach der Aktion kamen Gerüchte auf, dass er von seiner Universität geflogen sei. Dorian der Übermensch bestätigte dies während einem Interview. * Erdbeerchen, Exfreundin von Drachenlord, welche von ihm einen Heiratsantrag auf YouNow gestellt bekam. Sie lehnte diesen ab. * Blaubeerchen, Exfreundin von Drachenlord, welche ihren Namen an Erdbeerchen anlehnte. * Ariella,' '''auch bekannt als ''Engelchen, war Drachenlords erste Freundin. * BabeNichtJetzt, eine Exfreundin von Drachenlord, welche ihren Namen dadurch erhielt, dass sie Sommer 2016 während Videos und Streams Drachenlord anschrieben oder anrief. Drachenlord sagte daraufhin immer "Babe nicht jetzt".#BabeNichtJetzt Altschauerberg Anzeiger, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Kurzweilig besaß sie ein Profil auf Twitter. * Der Zed * Mimon Baraka * Weitere Status unbekannt Folgende YouTuber werden unter anderem von Drachenlord und einem Teil seiner Haiderschaft für bestimmte Aktionen als Haider angesehen. Sie alle haben sich nicht auf ihn spezialisiert, jedoch kritische Videos mit ihm oder über ihn veröffentlicht. * [[iBlali|'iBlali']], flog nach Japan, als Drachenlord unter anderem ihn in Köln besuchen wollte. Drachenlord dachte, oder denkt immer noch, dass es dabei einen Zusammenhang gab. Seitdem wurde iBali immer öfters von ihm erwähnt, bis iBlali schließlich eine Ansage gegen Rainer veröffentlichte. Zwar sagt er, dass Drachenlord ihm völlig egal ist, jedoch provozierte und erwähnte er ihn öfters und schenkte dessen Bemerkungen regelmäßig Beachtung. Der gesamte Streit streckte sich über ein 3/4 Jahr hinaus (siehe auch: iBlali). * [[Max Adlersson|'Max Adlersson']], machte eine Kampfansage an Drachenlord und wurde von Rainer dazu eingeladen, ihn zu besuchen und den Kampf nach seinen Regeln auszutragen.Drachenlord VS AdlerssonPictures YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Er veröffentlichte nachträglich weitere Statements zu dem Kampf, gewann so einen großen Teil der Haiderschaft als Zuschauer für sich und macht bis heute immer wieder Anspielungen auf Drachenlord. Er und ein paar seiner Freunde kündigten mehrmals inoffiziell an, Rainer besuchen zu wollen, machten dies bis heute jedoch nicht. Ebenfalls sagte Max in einem Fanpostvideo, dass er sich vorstellen könnte, zusammen mit TANZVERBOT zu Drachenlord zu fahren. * [[TANZVERBOT|'TANZVERBOT']], machte ebenfalls mehrere Ansagen an Drachenlord und lehnte alte Videos an ihn an. Anfang 2017 machte er mit Boneclinks ein Foto, als dieser in Deutschland zu Besuch war.TANZVERBOT mit Boneclinks Instagram, abgerufen am 10.06.2017 Das Bild trägt den Titel you realy big ashole, was eine Anspielung auf ein Video von Drachenlord ist, in welchem er erzählt, dass er Englisch lernt und sich über Boneclinks beschwert. * [[KuchenTV|'KuchenTV']], sprach erstmals in der 99. Folge seiner Serie Kuchen Talks über Drachenlord. Einige Zeit später wollte er mit Drachenlord zusammenarbeiten, machte sich jedoch hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lustig und besuchte ihn wenige Tage später ohne Einwilligung mit Wohlstandsmüll. Ein Video dazu folgte auf Wohlstandsmüll seinem Kanal. Anschließend brach eine Kritikwelle unter den Zuschauern gegen die beiden aus und sie entfernten das Video wieder. Es wurde jedoch reuploadet und fast eine halbe Millionen mal aufgerufen.KuchenTV besucht Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 * [[Wohlstandmüll|'Wohlstandsmüll']], begleitete KuchenTV bei dem Drachenlordbesuch. * Boneclinks Mutter, wurde von Drachenlord beleidigt. Boneclinks zeigte ihr daraufhin das Video und sie antwortete Drachenlord in einer kurzen Videoantwort mit den Worten "I fuck you!". Auch aus weiteren Videos ging hervor, dass sie Drachenlord gleichermaßen wie ihr Sohn unterhaltsam findet. Jedoch wurden alle Videos, in denen sie vorkam von Boneclinks entfernt, da er die Haiderschaft mehrmals belog so einige Dinge, darunter auch seine Mutter in Kritik genommen wurden. * MayWoodMUC, ist ein Lachschon-User, welcher fast jedes Bild über Drachenlord mit "Drachendreck ungesehen 1P" bewertet. * [[Der Dunkle Parabelritter|'Der Dunkle Parabelritter']], wurde von Drachenlord als ein Vorbild bzw. Idol in der Metal- und YouTube-Szene angesehen. Im Sommer 2015 besuchte er Drachenlord mit der Begründung, dass er im Bereich Metal inzwischen auch in gewisser Weise bedeutend ist.Drachenlord - Das Interview YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017Drachenlord - Roomtour YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Durch seine Videos, welche er bei Drachenlord drehte, wollte er ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sich für gewisse Dinge zu rechtfertigen. Drachenlord nutzte die Chance jedoch nicht und wurde durch das Interview und die Roomtour weiter schlecht dargestellt, was zu weiteren Diskussionen über ihn führte. Dem Dunklen Parabelritter war dies von Anfang an bewusst. Hätte er Drachenlord schützen wollen, hätte er die Videos nie veröffentlicht. Während einem nachfolgenden YouNow-Stream sagte ein Streamgast zu dem Parabelritter, dass Drachenlord Hilfe benötigt.Parabelritter über Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Der Parabelritter stimmte ihm zu. In einem weiteren Video, welches Frühjahr 2017 von ihm erstellt wurde, erzählt er, dass er die damaligen Videos über Drachenlord nie hätte veröffentlichen dürfen, da er seitdem immer öfters von Leuten mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht wird.Der Drachenlord und mein Auge YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Trotzdem sieht er nicht die Notwendigkeit, die Videos nachträglich wieder zu entfernen. Auch wird Drachenlord in dem Videotitel angegeben, obwohl er nur in einem ganz kurzen Moment erwähnt wird (Clickbaiting), was Parabelritters Aussage widerspricht, dass es ihn stört, dass er inzwischen öfters mit Drachenlord in Verbindung gebracht wird. * [[BabyChrizzy|'BabyChrizzy']], hat sich inzwischen zu ShadyChrizzy umbenannt. Sie besuchte Drachenlord, während er keinen Strom hatte.BabyChrizzy besucht Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 10.06.2017 Sie wollte mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und ihm so die Möglichkeit bieten, während seiner stromlosen Zeit weiterhin im Internet aktiv zu sein. Außerdem versicherte sie, dass sie keine Haterin sei. Vielen Haidern war direkt bewusst, dass sie log und ihn nur wegen seiner Reichweite besuchte. Sie veröffentlichte bereits zuvor ebenfalls Videos über TANZVERBOT. Einige der Haider warnten sie sogar, es zu lassen, direkten Kontakt mit Drachenlord aufzubauen. Letztlich ließ Rainer ihr keine Ruhe mehr und so folgten mehrere Rechtfertigungs-Streams von BabyChrizzy und sie entschuldigte sich mehrmals in Videos dafür, sich eingemischt zu haben.Entschuldigung von BabyChrizzy YouTube, abgerufen am 10.06.2017 * KrobbasTV * Lukas Heil * Kopfnuss Kalli * Markus Kiesling * Rüdiger Hoffmann * Fridi Miller * Weitere Keine Haider Folgende YouTuber sind keine Hater von Drachenlord, äußerten sich allerdings aus verschiedenen Gründen negativ über ihn und haben mindestens ein neutrales Verhältnis zu der Haiderschaft. Sie werden höchstens von Drachenlord selbst als Hater angesehen. * HerrNewstime, wurde dafür kritisiert, dass er bereits mehrmals positiv über Dorian der Übermensch in seinen Videos berichtete und ihn so bekannter machte, was einigen wegen des vergangenen Heiratsantrages auf YouNow nicht passte. Zudem schrieb er auf Twitter ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang "Meddl", als Anspielung auf Drachenlord.HerrNewstime schreibt grundlos Meddl Twitter, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 * Gronkh, ging einmal auf Spam von Drachenlord ein. Seitdem erwähnte Drachenlord ihn immer öfters. Anfangs sagte Gronkh, dass er nichts mit ihm zu tun hat und das so bleiben wird. Da Drachenlord jedoch weiter über ihn sprach, mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte, ihn später jedoch ebenfalls als feige und falsch bezeichnete und ihm den Mittelfinger zeigte, folgten im November 2016 kleine Albereien über Drachenlord von Gronkhs Seite und er ging gelegentlich auf Bemerkungen von Haidern auf Twitter und in Kommentaren ein.Gronkh & Drachenlord Compilation YouTube, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 Juni 2017 erzählte Drachenlord, dass er mehr aufnimmt, als Gronkh. Ein Zuschauer petzte es direkt bei Gronkh.Drachenlord arbeitet mehr als Gronkh AltschauerbergAnzeiger, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 Seiten & Blogs Altschauerberg Anzeiger Der Altschauerberg Anzeiger ist ein Tumblr Blog, welcher seit Mitte 2015 und inzwischen überwiegend täglich über neue Geschehnisse von Drachenlord und teilweise seinen Hatern berichtet.Altschauerberg Anzeiger Tumblr, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Drachenlord erwähnte in einem Video, dass der Anzeiger nur das berichtet, was Drachenlord an ihn weitergibt. Genaue Nachweise dafür hat es nie gegeben. Sowie der Blog an einigen Stellen über Rainer berichtet, ist er zudem eher negativ gesinnt und richtet sich in erster Linie an Leser, die sich bereits mit der Haiderschaft auseinandergesetzt haben bzw. ihr angehören. Statistiken Der Anzeiger machte im Herbst 2016 eine Umfrage namens Haider-Census 2016, an welcher alle Zuschauer von Drachenlord teilnehmen konnten. Diese wertete er nach mehreren Tagen aus.Auswertung des Haider-Census 2016 (Teil 1) Altschauerberg Anzeiger, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Folgende Ergebnisse, mit rund 3000 Teilnahmen kamen unter anderem zu Stande: * Ungefähr 1/3 der Zuschauer hört Metal, 1/3 hört es gelegentlich, der Rest nie. * Ein Großteil der Zuschauer ist 20 bis 30 Jahre alt. * Durchschnittlich 1,5 Stunden befasst sich ein Zuschauer am Tag mit Drachenlord. * Mehr als 90% aller Zuschauer sind männlich. Paper-Rainer Die Seite bietet zudem verschiedene Downloads zum Ausdrucken und teilweise Zusammenbasteln an.Altschauerberg Anzeiger Downloads Tumblr, abgerufen am 12.06.2017 Das bekannteste Exemplar ist der sogenannte Paper-Rainer, welcher von vielen Lesern an verschiedenen Orten der Welt fotografiert wurde.Paper-Rainer Weltreise Tumblr, abgerufen am 12.06.2017 AltschauerbergExpress Der AlltschauerbergExpress ist eine moderne Alternative zum Altschauerberg Anzeiger, mit einer deutlich frühzeitigeren, schnelleren Berichterstattung zu einzelnen Themen.asbexpress AltschauerbergExpress, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Drachengame.com Die Seite Drachengame bietet neben News ebenfalls einen Haider-Chat, Quizzes und zeigt an, wann Drachenlord streamt.Drachengame.com, abgerufen am 12.06.2017 The Feed Berichtet hauptsächlich über Drachenlord, jedoch ebenfalls über andere YouTuber. Der Blog hat ein sehr modernes Layout.The Feed, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 Doktor Winkler Wiki Ist die mitunter umfangreichste Informationsquelle über Drachenlord und die Haiderschaft.Doktor Winkler Wiki Media Wiki, abgerufen am 12.06.2017 Sie berichtet im Humorstill von Drachenlords Community. AltschauerBot8 Ist ein Twitter-Profil, welches Stream Zusammenfassungen, Aktivitäten von Drachenlord, seine World of Warcraft Achivements und neue Artikel des AltschauerbergAnzeigers postet.AltschauerBot8 Twitter, abgerufen am 23.06.2017 Formate Hausbesuche Hausbesuche werden von einzelnen Hatern oder größeren Gruppen, meistens bestehend aus 5 bis 10 Personen veranstaltet. Oft beginnen die zugehörigen Videos am Eingang des Altschauerbergs oder vor Drachenlords Hofeingang. Die Hater kommen entweder mit dem Zug oder eigenen Autos. Fahrzeuge stellen sie meistens an entfernteren Orten ab, wie zum Beispiel am Rewe von Emskirchen, welcher einer der wichtigsten Treffpunkte der Haider ist, ebenfalls wie das Rote Herz, eine Gaststätte in Emskirchen, welche von den Besuchen der Anreisenden profitiert. Seitdem Drachenlord Mitte 2016 damit anfing, Poster und ähnliche Souvenirs auf seinem Grundstück zu verkaufen, nahmen die Besuche deutlich zu und einige Bewohner beschwerten sich über die Zumüllung der Umgebung, die seitdem deutlich zunahm. Sind die Hater nicht wegen Postern da, wollen sie entweder trotzdem ein Autogramm, haben Geschenke für Drachenlord, wollen mit ihm reden, ihn nerven und ärgern oder sich die Umgebung anschauen, welche sie meistens schon aus einigen Videos kennen. Bereits erste Killometer vor Emskirchen sind Hinweise und Wegweiser zu Drachenlords Haus zu finden. Bemerkungen sind beispielsweise in Bäumen eingeritzt und Sachbeschädigungen in Form von Graffitis und Eddingkritzeleien befinden sich an verschiedenen Gegenständen. Man findet den Weg von da an ebenfalls leicht ohne Routenplaner. Einige Besuche enden damit, dass Drachenlord ausrastet, auf die Hater zukommt und sich diese distanzieren. Manchmal ist es ebenfalls der Fall, dass Drachenlord die Polizei alarmiert, oder erst gar nicht Hause ist. Teamspeak Ären Die Teamspeak Ären beschrieben die Zeiten, in welchen Drachenlord einen Teamspeak-Server besaß. Einige Hater nahmen Gespräche des Servers auf und veröffentlichten diese auf YouTube. Derzeit gibt es 3 Teamspeaken Ären, wobei die dritte derzeit noch läuft. Teamspeak Ära 1 Teamspeak Ära 2 Teamspeak Ära 3 Die dritte Ära startete Anfang 2017 mit einem neuen Teamspeak-Server. Reuploads Ein paar Hater speichern fast jedes Video von Drachenlord und laden es erneut auf YouTube und anderen Seiten hoch. Es gibt extra Archivkanäle, die sich nur auf Reuploads von Drachenlord spezialisieren. Darunter fallen Drachenlord Archiv 2.0Drachenlord Archiv 2.0 YouTube, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 mit über 500 Videos, der Fakekanal DrachenvlogDrachenVlog YouTube, abgerufen am 25.06.2017, WeinerRinkler Archive, sowie ehemals Drachiv. Teilweise werden auch Hatervideos abgespeichert und neu hochgeladen, da es zu regelmäßigen Löschungen kommt. Es gab selbst einen Archivkanal von Regenbogenschaf. Dieser wurde allerdings wegen Verstößen gesperrt. Ob Regenbogenschaf die Löschung dessen einleitete, ist unbekannt. Die Archivkanäle sollen zum einen die Videos vor ihrem endgültigen Verlust bewahren und andererseits greifen Hater mehrere Hater direkt auf die Reuploads zu, um Drachenlord keine Videoaufrufe zu geben. Videoüberarbeitungen Einige Videos von Drachenlord werden von den Hatern überarbeitet oder völlig neu erschaffen und so noch unterhaltsamer gemacht. Bekannte Serien sind unter anderem DrachenLord Nervt. Videozusammenschnitte Videozusammenschnitte beinhalten nur die besten Stellen aus Videos von und über Drachenlord. Hier kann es sich um den Zusammenschnitt eines einzelnen Videos, oder mehrere Videos einer bestimmten Art handeln. Bei zweitem handelt es sich gelegentlich um Best Ofs. Streamzusammenfassungen Gleichermaßen wie die Videos werden auch die Streams von YouNow und Twitch aufgezeichnet und stark gekürzt, da nur vereinzelte Stellen sehenswert sind. Mit den Zusammenfassungen wurden besonders Abc Def, Mulumbi DerModerator und TurboMyu bekannt. Streamgäste Einige Leute schicken Drachenlord auf YouNow Gastanfragen. Je nach dem was sie zu erzählen haben, werden sie sehr schnell gekickt. Ein Großteil, darunter überwiegend Hater, möchte mit Drachenlord Streit anfangen. Fanarts Wie bei allen anderen, größeren YouTubern auch, werden viele Fanarts zu Drachenlord erstellt, welche vor allem auf Twitter verbreitet werden. Weitere Formate * Songs & Musikvideos * Erklärvideos und Dokumentationen * Parodien * Weitere Kritik Ein Großteil der Haider wird oft für sein Verhalten gegenüber Drachenlord und für das Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre, sowie das allgemeine Verletzen seiner Rechte kritisiert. Auch leidet seine Nachbarschaft unter den regelmäßigen Besuchern. Als Begründung für das Verhalten der Haider, weißt ein Teil der Community immer wieder auf Dinge, die Drachenlord zuvor gesagt oder gemacht hat. Bekannte Beispiele sind das Veröffentlichen seiner Adresse in einem eigenen Video, auch wenn er sich nachträglich bereits mehrmals dazu rechtfertigte, das Video kurze Zeit später wieder entfernt zu haben und er damals nicht darüber nachgedacht hat, was er da macht. Als weiterer Grund wird genannt, dass Drachenlord den Haidern einen Krieg erklärt hat und solange weitermacht, bis er besiegt wird, was laut ihm jedoch nicht passieren wird. Diese Begründungen akzeptieren die meisten Außenstehenden jedoch nicht als Antwort von den Haidern, da man ihn trotzdem ignorieren könnte. Eine Einigung, ob Drachenlord oder die Haider aufhören sollten, gibt es bis heute nicht. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Mehrere Personen Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Englischsprachig Kategorie:Community